


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Dancer Zuho, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yoo Taeyang-centric, Zuho-centric, dancer taeyang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:16 PM**

_Where is that idiot?_

Taeyang looked at his phone to check if Youngbin had called or texted him,before looking around the park if to see if he could see the older.When both had a negative result,Taeyang just sighed to himself."Seriously,where the hell is he?"


End file.
